Seitarō Raigō
Seitaro Raigo is the Kodachi user of the Hachiou Executioner Blade and is a member of the Yami Armed Division. 'Appearance' He is a very tall and muscular man with long black hair in a ponytail in the back. He wears dark sunglasses and a dark lether suit. He's seen with a sword on his hips. 'Personality' He's a very serious man, as he takes his job very seriously. He's also perceptive, noting that Ryozanpaku caged Diego and Alexander in Big Lock using there pride as Martial Artists. His disciples note that he's a very strict person. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Seitaro was one of the members of the Yami Weapon Division who set out to retrieve the Akabanetou swords. He along with another Yami member went to retrieve two swords where they were confronted by the Hayato Furinji. During the fight he was able to take his unconscious partner and escape much to Hayato Furinji surprise. 'Titan Arc' Following the fight with Ogata and Tanaka, Seitaro was seen leaving the main base of Yami's with two of his disciples past Ogata/ He is next seen with his two disciples arriving at Big Lock. After get past the security and making his way in side, he goes to visit the two One Shadow, Nine Fists members that are currently imprisioned in there, Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo and comments on how it must be difficult for them to escape. It is then revealed that they could easily escape anytime they want, and that they are willingly staying there because they lost to Ryozanpaku, and because they lost they must listen to the winners. They also commented on how they will escape only when there is a good enough reason for them to, to which he tells them both that the Hachiou Executioner Blade team is gathering again, asking them if that was a good enough reason before telling them the One Shadow sent him to tell them this. After leaving, he notes that Ryozanpaku imprisoned them using there pride as martial artists, which surprises him. Afterwards, one of his disciples ask if they should free some of the weapon masters imprisoned in Big Lock because they could be useful, to which he stated that they would be useful if they can escape on their own. 'Powers & Abilities' Though he is seen only for a short time there are remarks about him being a capable fighter. The Yami member with him said that he was a man who rarely used his sword and even the Elder considered him strong. He is a master of a short sword (kodachi) and was capabale of detecting the Elder's faint presence. He is later seen as a very trustworthy and powerful person, being sent by the One Shadow himself to infiltrate Big Lock to give a message to Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo about the return of the Hachiou Executioner Blade team. He was seen being capable of avoiding laser security by using snowballs to block the lasers and create mist, and is able to avoid setting of multiple land mines hidden in the snow. It is currently unknown if he is a member of the Hachiou Executioner Blade or if he has any connection to them at all. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:Weapon User Category: Male